Potion Muddled Mind
by AJ Freas
Summary: Beautiful eyes with specks of green and gold. "My eyes are hazel, actually." Bloody hell, did I say that out loud? "Yes," Hermione was laughing now. Hermione helps George after she creates an accident at the store. AU, one shot.


Halloween was my favorite time of the year. Well, no. It was my third favorite time since April 1st was the best. Birthdays aside, April Fool's Day was prime prank time and sales were always good. August was the second best time of the year as it was just before school went back in session and again sales were always through the roof as students stocked up on supplies before they headed back to Scotland on the Hogwarts Express.

August was a few weeks away and our stock was sufficient and really I didn't quite care since we had an idea to work on. I was diligently working on our new product when - from seemingly nowhere - she pounced. In her infinite wisdom, the woman thought that it would be hilarious to sneak up on me. Honestly, as smart as Hermione Granger was you'd think she'd know better than to try and scare a bloke working over a bubbling cauldron. Besides, calling out 'Boo!' at someone followed with 'Did I scare you?' was in no way a proper prank.

Fred disagreed with me, naturally, seeing how she did indeed scare me quite thoroughly. The new skin on my torso, forearms, hands and neck were proof enough of that fact. Thankfully I didn't get any in my face or I was rather sure I'd have been blinded and let's not mention having my hair scalded off. The horror!

But I digress… I couldn't very well be angry with the young woman. She was trying to loosen up and not be such a rule abider. Something we had been trying to get her to do for years. Besides Hermione had apologized numerous times and was currently in the kitchen making me some tea.

Ah guilt and injuries. It was a clever ruse to get away with murder… or, in my case, get wickedly pampered by a beautiful girl. I wasn't allowed near a cauldron for a fortnight or around any form of heat source. The bandages that wrapped a third of my body were to be kept clean and I wasn't to remove them for three days. Healer's orders. Not that I could manage to remove them anyway, but that was entirely beside the point.

I kicked my feet up on the coffee table and tried to get comfortable. I could hear her puttering away in the kitchen and something smelled as if it was baking. It smelled rather good. My stomach rumbled in agreement and I closed my eyes, leaning my head back as a snuggled into the cushions on the sofa.

A soft clink caught my attention. My eyes snapped open and my head turned so fast I felt a twinge in my neck. Ow. That hurt. I hadn't realized I dozed off. Stupid potions have my head rather fuzzy. Something woke me up. Did she want something? "What?"

Hermione stopped short, eyes wide and a small nervous smile bloomed across her features, "Your tea's ready."

She's rather pretty when she smiles. She should smile more often. I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I raised my hands to rub them across my face, but stopped when I saw the bandages and stared at them in confusion. Why did I have bandages on my hands? Cauldron, accident, burns, injuries… right. "Tea?"

"Yes, silly." Hermione's smile broadened. "You should probably drink it while it's still hot."

"Tea." I blinked. "Hot." I blinked again. "Hot tea." Wow, my head was woozy. Coherent thought and pain potions apparently were not compatible. I sounded like an utter moron. Hermione's eyes were dancing with amusement. Specks of green and gold; not nearly as brown as mine. Beautiful.

"Thank you. My eyes are hazel, actually." Her lips looked soft and curled up at the ends when she giggled.

Bloody hell, did I say that out loud?

"Yes," Hermione was laughing now.

"Bugger," My eyes slipped closed, "What else did I manage to say out loud?"

"Things that I'm sure your potion muddled mind wouldn't consider under normal circumstances." Hermione sat beside me and sipped her tea.

I snorted. That was highly doubtful. Hermione was beautiful before I was doused with loads potions and put in that potion muddlement… was that even a word? If it wasn't a word, it bloody well should be. My head swiveled in her directions to ask her, but something was wrong with my neck because I couldn't seem to keep my head up and my eyes were apparently closed or it was suddenly very dark in the room. My eyes fluttered open and I raised my hands, "I don't think I can hold my cup."

She blew on her tea. I couldn't stop staring at her mouth; full, sensuous lips. I wanted to taste them. Some Gryffindor I turned out to be. How many years had I imagined kissing her? Holding her? Nibble on that bottom lip, like she did when she was puzzling over something… like she was doing now. Hermione turned her head slowly in my direction and stared at me. Damn, "I'm talking again…"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh. Good. I guess. You should know that you're beautiful and I want to kiss you." That was the best I could manage. My eyes slid closed and suddenly there was a softness that brushed against my lips and I smiled tiredly. It was a shame our first kiss was when I couldn't even fully participate. I just hoped it wasn't our last.

* * *

**AN:** As you may have guessed, I seem to pair Hermione with either Harry or George. It's just something I do. Not sure why… it just works for me. Oh and yes, this very short story is another attempt to dislodge my writer's block. I have 2 more short one-shots and the epilogue for the Vanquisher, but the damn writer's block is stubborn and won't let me get back to writing SDDJ or anything else I've been working on!


End file.
